


Somebody's Watching Me

by BrilliantlyHorrid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Especially when it comes to aiding and abetting "criminals", F/M, Fluff, Make Outs, Named "Daisy Johnson", One ship, Phil Coulson cannot be trusted, Phil is a mess, Post Season 3 feels, Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable, Three prompts, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Undercover in different scenarios, for you know the job, season 4 speculation, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/pseuds/BrilliantlyHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson needs to ditch the ATCU once in a while. Daisy helps. </p><p>AKA Three Times Coulson and Daisy Meet Undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> First chapter is from a prompt from Pers-books, "Sunday in the park."

Phil flipped a page in his book, only partly absorbed by the cookie cutter mystery--a genre he was actually partial to-- today. It was really just a boredom avoidance tool while he waited, and there was enough going on in the park around him that he didn’t really need it. It appeared that others also wanted to take advantage of the beautiful day; tossing frisbees, playing fetch, and of course some other book-readers in the sunshine or shade.

Couples were also taking advantage, sprawling out on blankets not unlike the one he had laid out. Phil spied a man reading a newspaper on a bench nearby, not particularly dressed for the weather.

It was a nice day to be on vacation.

“Sorry I’m late,” a voice called, and Phil looked up just in time to feel her cheek press against his. A bit clumsily, she almost knocked off his sunglasses, startling a laugh out of him.

“No rush, no rush,” he said, patting the spot next to him and putting his book back in his bag. His companion smiled sheepishly, smoothing her summery dress beneath her before plopping down.

“Sorry,” she repeated, tossing her large purse over to his side of the blanket. She looked around, peering over her own sunglasses. “Great spot,” she praised, pointing out a few ducks swimming around the nearby pond. Phil shrugged, leaning back on his hands a bit.

“I do my best,” he said. Not wanting to call too much attention to it, he eyed her hair. It was nice, almost a honey blonde color, styled neater than he was used to seeing on her. Catching his eye, Daisy leaned over and pressed her lips behind his ear.

“Bench, six o’ clock?” She asked, and Coulson smiled bashfully, nodding as he reached over and put a hand on her knee. “Woman with the German shepherd looks like she might be in on it too,” Daisy muttered, her hair tickling his neck as she made it look convincing. Phil wasn’t sure what exactly his tail was looking for, but he was fairly certain this was not the type of cover they expected from Daisy Johnson. May had done her part in explaining away his obsessive search and what type of relationship he and ‘Quake’ had had.

So no, this probably wasn’t what they were hoping to see when they followed him on his supposed break.

“How did you wrangle a vacation?” Daisy asked playfully, sitting back triumphant as he pulled away from her, red in the face.

“If you can call it that,” he answered. He didn’t have to explain why. Instead he reached back into his bag and ‘sneakily’ showed her a bottle of wine. _See guys? Just regular old Phil Coulson using his leave of absence to get soused in the middle of the day._ He knew his reputation after Daisy’s disappearance and SHIELD’s merger with the ATCU, and Phil saw no reason to give that image up once he’d actually gotten in contact with her. It proved to be pretty useful, people thinking he’s useless.

Sure they had him followed, on the job or not, but he was pretty sure that was because they figured Daisy would come to him, not the other way around.

“Look at you,” Daisy said, nudging him with her elbow. In a somewhat surprising move she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “You even shaved.”

Despite her sunglasses obscuring his view, Phil could see the concern there. He wouldn’t lie, he was a big mess when she finally contacted him.

But he was better now.

“I got something for you,” she said, reaching across his lap to her bag. Phil got a better look at her hair, realizing it was in fact _her_ hair. Under those wigs she had been letting it grow out, lightening it, all this time apparently. All those long, dark wigs, the baggy punk clothing. She was basically invisible to the ATCU as she was now. (If her act as a date for him of all people didn’t render her invisible enough.)

Pulling a couple of plastic cups out of his bag he poured them both some wine. He wasn’t exactly a lightweight and, well, they should be convincing shouldn’t they?

“Here,” she said, presenting him with an envelope in exchange for her cup. It had little balloons drawn on it, and Phil smiled. As Daisy sipped her wine and nonchalantly looked around the park--one of her hands resting casually on his knee-- he opened the envelope and the birthday card inside. Some loud pop song started pouring out of it, and he shut it quickly.

“Really?” He asked, and Daisy nearly snorted.

“Read the message,” she urged him, and Phil made a show of rolling his eyes before opening the card again. A couple people around them noticed the music, clearly amused as he appeared more and more self-conscious about it.

Making sure he had everything committed to memory, Coulson shut the card and smirked at her. “That’s very sweet,” he said, “embarrassing but sweet.” Daisy smiled over her cup before leaning over. Phil expected another fake-out so she could make sure he understood the coded coordinates, therefore was very surprised when her lips actually landed on his. It was nothing but an innocent little peck, nothing unusual for a couple, but startling for him.

 _She’s just being convincing,_ he reminded himself, remaining calm and taking a sip from his wine. And it appeared to be working; if Daisy was right and the woman with the shepherd was a tail, she had given up on them. He didn’t risk a glance at bench guy, but had a hunch he was still there.

“One down,” Daisy said in a sing song voice, echoing into her plastic cup. Coulson watched her thoughtfully, ‘draining’ his already nearly empty cup before grabbing hers and putting them both on the ground next to them. Daisy looked at him with a mix of--what he hoped was--anticipation and curiosity when he leaned over and kissed her, one arm snaking up to the back of her neck.

Phil was relieved to say the least when he mouth opened under his, showing that he hadn’t misread the situation. Vaguely he wondered if this was how Daisy really kissed, planting his arms on the ground on either side of her head when she basically pulled him on top of her.

 _Keep up the act,_ he reminded himself, willing his body to not get too...encouraged. This was for show. While he had no doubt Daisy was the enthusiastic type--and he would sooner die than admit to thinking about that more than once-- this was getting a bit _sloppy_. And not in a bad way either, just over the top.

_Although she has been spending a lot of time alone._

Phil was jolted out of that unprofessional thought when he felt a hand-- _Daisy’s hand_ grab his ass and squeeze it. He gasped, nearly dropping on top of her. As he pulled away from her Phil’s sunglasses fell off his nose and onto her face, and Daisy dropped back flat on the ground laughing.

“Sorry,” Coulson said, not sure if it was for the glasses or the rest of it, but he sat back and gave his sunglasses a wipe with the bottom of his shirt, sparing a glance at the bench. While others in the vicinity seemed to be sneaking looks their way, their chaperone had vanished. Phil almost had to scoff. Being made that uncomfortable by intimacy while on the job? _Amateur._ He had sat through much more humiliating displays when following a mark. But then again, he was no Natasha Romanoff. Watching fallen, depressed, drunk Agent Coulson pawing at some poor blonde in a park? No wonder the guy ran off.

“What’s that face for?” Daisy asked, lifting his chin with her finger. Her lips quirked up on one side, indicating that maybe at least _she_ wasn’t disgusted by what had just taken place.

“Nothing,” Coulson told her. He reached up, pulling her hand from his jaw and cradling it in his own. “Our audience is gone,” he said, hoping it didn’t sound as melancholy to her as it did to him. The information exchange was over and his tail had ditched them, so they were basically cleared to part ways without risk of her being followed. He would see her again, surely, but it would be a lot of indirect coded messaging until then. Who knows when he would be able to look her in the eye (sort of) again?

As if she could read his thoughts--couldn’t she, though?-- Daisy pulled her own sunglasses off, letting him finally see her face, unobstructed.

“Good,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Because I don’t know when I’m going to see you again and I’d like to give that another shot before I go.”

Phil’s eyes widened slightly. “ _That_ being--oh, okay,” he understood very quickly as Daisy grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him over to her side of the blanket. “Yeah let’s try again.”


	2. Reunited (and it feels okay.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Daisy meet undercover. Again. Under slightly unusual circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is a prompt from Lastcenturykindagirl, "unexpectedly meeting each other while undercover in a ridiculous setting."

“Are you kidding me?” Phil muttered, eyeing the couple that just walked in the door. One of them he had been expecting. Hoping to see even. The other?

Not in a million years.

The feeling appeared to be mutual as they met eyes from across the tackily-decorated gymnasium.

“Marching band,” a woman next to him said, and Phil turned to face her. She was watching him curiously, pointing at his face. “Were you in the marching band? I’m so sorry, I’m having a hard time placing you.”

Phil smiled amiably, shrugging. “My musical talents are limited to singing in the shower,” he joked, and the woman laughed. “I was on the golf team,” he said instead, and she nodded.

“Then I definitely don’t know you,” she said, taking a sip from her wine.

“Not many did.” He gestured around the crowded room. “Big damn school.”

She nodded enthusiastically, rolling her eyes. “To tell you the truth I’m surprised this many made it,” she said. “I guess no one could ever resist the chance to show off.” Her gaze was over by the bar, where the couple Phil eyed earlier stood.

“No kidding.” He held up his empty beer bottle, hoping he didn’t kill to many of potted plant centerpieces dumping out his drinks. “If I’m going to talk to some of these people, I’ll need a refill,” he said, and the woman waved him away, clearly understanding.

Making his way to the bar Phil eyed his mark, only slightly annoyed. Had he known _she_ was also working this angle, he wouldn’t have bothered. Of course, he’d probably need to put up a show for the ATCU anyway.

Coulson wondered just how amused Talbot was about the whole thing. His expression as he explained the parameters was almost gleeful.

“John,” a voice called out, and Coulson took only a half a second too long recognizing the name as his. He turned to see none other than Jason Green pointing at him. Or, well, his nametag. “Marching band?”

 _What’s with these people?_ Was it the glasses? The demeanor? Or did he just really resemble some guy who was in the marching band. _If that was the case I wouldn’t have had to create someone new,_ he lamented, thinking of all that wasted paperwork.

“Golf,” he corrected, and the man nodded as if he knew all along. “I hear you’re doing really well,” Coulson complimented, watching the man put on as much faux modesty as he could handle. “Saw your name in the papers, big trade deal in the works, congratulations.” He gestured to the woman at Green’s side, who was staring at his own getup with just a visible hint of amusement. “And I don’t suppose you were in our graduating class,” Phil joked, enjoying the split-second of an eye roll he got from Daisy.

“This is Oksana,” Green said, and Phil smiled brightly and held out his hand.

“ _Oksana,_ ” he greeted, shaking Daisy’s hand, trying not to wince at the grip. She wasn’t happy with his joke.

 _Well if she told me she was already working on this..._  Phil thought again. They could have at least collaborated.

“Can I actually leave her with you?” Green asked, clapping Phil on the shoulders and already looking across the room. “I’ve gotta see a guy about an investment,” he explained, pointing out another well-dressed man by the bleachers.

“Oh sure,” Coulson answered, watching the man walk away. "How nice of him to trust me with you."

“Twenty-five year reunion, hm?” Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because if you do the math--”

“Hey, I still look better than half these guys,” Phil objected, scoffing. He took a covert look around the room, just in case. _Yes still true._

“No argument there,” Daisy said quietly, in that challenging voice he loved so much.

“Oksana, please, I’m a married man.”

Daisy chuckled, looking over at his hand. “I don’t see a ring.”

Some might get irritated with their girlfriend constantly checking their backstories while undercover, pointing out possible inconsistencies. But Phil saw it as a benefit. Who else did he trust to test his cover, make sure his story was airtight? No one. No one did undercover better than Daisy Johnson; she had essentially been doing it since she was seventeen.

“We’re estranged,” Phil explained, watching the exchange take place across the room. “I’m sure it will work out, she just needs time.”

“And you’re not the only man here who _happened_ to leave off his ring,” she said, eyeing some of the other men around the room distastefully.

“I don’t see the appeal,” Coulson said, and Daisy gave him an incredulous look. “Of cheating, obviously, but also a high school reunion? Do people really hold on that long to those relationships? I feel like you’d just be spending years idealizing something that was never that great.”

“So you weren’t popular in high school,” Daisy guessed, pulling her phone out of her purse and shooting out a few brief messages.

“I was well-liked.” _Enough._

“People are vulnerable in their high school years,” she said, putting her phone away and adjusting the bracelet on her right wrist. “They care too much about things adults wouldn’t waste time on. But for some people those feelings and memories were so strong they hold onto that need to impress or get back at someone.”

“Is Oksana a psychologist?” Coulson joked, and Daisy discreetly jabbed him with her elbow.

“Figure skater.”

“ _No,_ ” Phil said, not believing Green could be that stupid. Especially for a tech mogul.

“Only in her spare time,” Daisy said, smiling slightly. “The great thing about egomaniacs is they don’t seem too worried about looking too far into your stories. Too into their own.”

Phil watched the two men across the room seem to get into a bit of a tense argument. Not unexpected, especially if the ‘investor’ was tightening the purse strings as he was told. “How dangerous do you think Green is?” Coulson asked, and Daisy shrugged.

“I think the bigger risk is who’s buying what he’s selling, what they’re doing with the tech,” she explained. “He doesn’t seem that interested in Inhumans unless he’s getting a check out of it.”

“Which is just a different kind of dangerous,” Phil argued, but Daisy rolled her eyes. He had no doubts she could handle him, but getting in too deep without backing from an agency could spell trouble. “How long before the reunion did you nab him?” He asked instead, and Daisy smiled smugly.

“Three days,” she said, and Phil nodded, impressed. “This is our first date, although I agreed not to mention that.”

“How are you planning on ditching him?” He asked, grimacing as a terrible 80s power ballad came on. Daisy looked at her phone before closing her purse and eyeing the door.

“Well I just got his list of buyers," she said casually, and Phil shook his head. She was making them look foolish. It would be embarrassing if he wasn't so happy about it. "So what do you say? Wanna get outta here?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively. “We could go make out under the bleachers.”

“You know you’d think that wouldn’t have as much appeal since I never went here,” Phil said, looking around the unfamiliar gym. “But for some reason it totally does.” Daisy nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

“Right?” She asked, dragging him down the halls. Once they left the vicinity of the gymnasium, the lights were off, so Phil just followed her lead. “I didn’t even go to high school, but I have the strangest urge to I don’t know, _defile_ this one,” Daisy said. Stopping suddenly she gestured to a door to their right, pushing it slightly. It opened. “Pit stop?”  

Coulson eyed the sign on the door. “You sure?”

Daisy shrugged, walking into the locker room. “We can use the one for the guys if you’re uncomfortable,” she said casually. “Probably smells worse.” Phil made a face, following her into the dark room.

“Okay, but just a pit stop, not--” In the darkness, a pair of hands started undoing his belt. “Poor girls,” he lamented, but in front of him he could hear Daisy laugh.

“They won’t know,” she reassured him, pushing down on his shoulders until he was sitting on a wooden bench. “Worst case scenario a few cool girls will walk in on Monday and just sense that something awesome must have happened here.”

Phil’s eyes adjusted enough that he could barely make out Daisy’s shape in front of him as she straddled his thighs, kissing him as she unzipped his pants and snuck a hand inside.

“This is so much better than high school,” Phil sighed, resting his forehead on Daisy’s bare shoulder while she stroked him.

“Yeah?” She asked, amused.

Remembering vaguely he was meant to be on the job, Phil pressed his lips to her collarbone. “You’re going to share that intel with me, right?”

Daisy’s hand stopped moving, and he tried to hold back a pathetic whine.

“Daisy?”

“Two names?” She asked, (unfairly) beginning to jack him off again. If they wanted to keep being able to meet like this (and not just _like this_ ,) he needed to keep up a modicum of success for the ATCU.

“Three,” Phil gasped out, as firm as he could manage.

“Fine, three,” Daisy said, sealing it with a kiss.

(Reaching under Daisy’s dress, Phil promised himself he would make an anonymous donation to the women’s athletics department at the school. He _did_ feel guilty.)


	3. Lovely Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, it’s way worth it," Phil said.  
> “Yeah?”  
> “Yeah. Gives me a little mystery, makes me more interesting,” he saw her looking over his shoulder, scoping out the area. It wasn’t a surprise--the ‘on the run’ mentality stuck with you. “You know I’m not used to being the center of office gossip, at least not since I got stabbed in the chest. This is kind of nice.”  
> “You like the mystery, huh?”

Phil looked out over the square, waiting. He wouldn’t say he was nervous, but he was, well, nervous. It was just about time for Daisy to meet him, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

‘ _Look for the red,’_ her note had said, slipped to him by a discrete bartender who wouldn’t even tell Phil when he’d gotten the note, or how he’d known to give it to him.

It could be a trap, it could  _always_ be a trap, no matter how things were going with the ATCU in particular.

But the note was hers, he knew it was. And yet… scanning the people nearby, he didn’t see a speck of red. At least, not that could be Daisy. _Unless her disguises are getting even better,_ he thought, smiling as a child toting a red teddy bear strolled by with his mother.

Phil looked up, eyeing the gray clouds that had moved in. Of course, today of all days he went back to the suits.

_Just for special occasions._

Feeling the first sparse drops of rain, Coulson sighed. Why hadn’t he bothered to check the forecast. The rain started to come down more and he considered going to stand over under a nearby awning, but hesitated. He’d told Daisy he’d meet her by the fountain. Coulson checked his watch, getting antsy.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flash of red.

He smiled.

The red umbrella opened up, a pop of color in the gray square. Shoving his hands in his pockets Phil casually walked over to the approaching umbrella, the owner’s face hidden under the red fabric. It was a proper rainstorm now, and Coulson realized he probably looked ridiculous and was ruining his nice suit. He couldn’t say he minded.

“Looks like someone didn’t check the weather,” Daisy said, lifting the umbrella up so he could see her face. Her hair was impossibly long and dark, but it wasn’t another wig. Just another indication of how much time had passed since this all began. Noting her cream-colored coat, he wondered how long she had been there, watching him wait for her. Probably anticipating his reaction when the rain started, knowing he was unprepared.

“Looks like you did,” he answered, moving under the umbrella as she lifted it slightly to accommodate him. “Because if it didn’t rain, this might have stood out a little bit.” Daisy was almost his exact height in her stilettos, her face close to his. She stepped even closer until they were both sheltered, and Phil decided he liked this little world with just the two of them and the sound of the rain.

“A little bird told me I’m no longer topping the ATCU’s most wanted list,” Daisy said, reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out his handkerchief. Lightly dabbing the rain from his face, she smiled softly. As much as he was ready for all of this to be over, there was something terribly tempting about the brief, clandestine visits.

“If I’m not mistaken they may be asking for your help soon,” Phil said, and Daisy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh really?”

Phil shrugged, using the opportunity of her putting his handkerchief back in his pocket to step even closer, wrapping an arm low around her waist. To make sure they stayed out of the rain, of course. “It came to Talbot’s attention that he might have a sort of...liaison within his ranks. That could persuade certain superhero hackers to offer their expertise.”

A glimmer of understanding appeared in Daisy’s eyes, and she looked thoughtful. “So, he knows,” she surmised.

Coulson nodded. “He has his suspicions, no one has been able to confirm, but there is a...general awareness within the organization."

“That must be fun for you,” Daisy joked, but a tinge of guilt colored her voice.

Phil wasn’t going to lie; with his lowly agent status it wasn’t exactly his dream to put up with idiots making jokes around the office about his possible relationship with ‘Quake,’ especially considering the state of him when all of this began. And although public opinion was swaying in the Inhumans’ favor, there were still plenty within the organization who resented his strong advocacy of (and personal stake in) Inhuman rights.

“Oh, it’s way worth it,” he said.

“Yeah?” Daisy asked, and a slow smile began to form on her face that gave him chills. The good kind.

“Yeah. Gives me a little mystery, makes me more interesting,” he saw her looking over his shoulder, scoping out the area. It wasn’t a surprise--the ‘on the run’ mentality stuck with you. “You know I’m not used to being the center of office gossip, at least not since I got stabbed in the chest. This is kind of nice in comparison.”

“You like the mystery, huh?” Daisy was looking at him mischievously, a playfulness in her face he had missed during those darker days. Looking over to their left, Coulson saw what had caught Daisy’s attention. Rather, _who_.

“Just for a little longer,” Phil said, reaching up and wrapping his hand around hers. As he tilted the umbrella to one side their heads were no longer shielded from the rain, but their faces were shielded from what he assumed was a very indignant and surprised General Talbot out on his lunch break with his son. Daisy laughed, sputtering a bit as the rain hit her face. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, still laughing as she pulled him in close. Their rain-soaked lips met, hidden behind their bright red barrier, away from prying eyes of the world around them. At least on one side.

Deepening the kiss, Phil’s arm tightened around her waist. Despite the waning threat, the urgency was still there, and to be honest he wasn’t sure that was ever going to go away. Even when Daisy no longer had to run, he would still feel like every moment with her was precious and something to be savored. Like he always did, really.

Pulling away slightly, Daisy looked him in the eye. Raindrops collected in her lashes, matted her bangs to her forehead. Next to her, Coulson probably looked like a drowned rat. A very, very lucky and in love drowned rat.

“Can we go home now?” Daisy asked quietly, almost reverent as she said _that_ word. Tilting the umbrella upright, Phil nodded. Releasing his hold on her he reached down to grab her practically abandoned bag on the ground next to them. With her knowledge of the weather (and possible audience,) he assumed her laptop was somewhere safe. Maybe in the apartment already, if he knew her.

Making sure she was covering both of them with the umbrella, as lost a cause as it was, Daisy began to walk across the square, Coulson at her side.

“Gentlemen,” Phil greeted as they passed the two Talbots. “See you back at the office, Sir.”

The General said nothing, just gripped his deli bag tightly and nudged his son to move along. The boy was blatantly staring at Daisy, who gave him a little wave. Talbot rolled his eyes and gave him another nudge, and the two of them headed in the direction of the ATCU’s headquarters.

“On a scale from one to livid, how mad is Talbot right now, do you think?” Daisy asked, knocking Phil’ shoulder with her own. Back under their shelter, the rest of the world quieted down around them yet again.

“I think he’s just happy he doesn’t have to worry about either of us running off anymore,” he said, smiling at Daisy’s furrowed brows. “Oh, that’s his happy face. Who knew, right?”

Daisy gave him a funny look. “His happy face to you sure looks a lot like his annoyed face to me,” she said, and Coulson shrugged.

“Yeah people keep saying that. I don’t see it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Daisy chuckled, looping her free arm through his. “I don’t need to tell you that we have a lot of work to do still,” she said, suddenly serious.

“I know,” Coulson said, giving the sentiment the weight it deserved. Just because she could finally stop running didn’t mean their job was done. Not even a little bit. _But…_ “First thing tomorrow?”

Gripping his arm tighter, as if confirming he wasn’t going anywhere-- _neither_ of them were-- Daisy nodded profusely. “Yeah, tomorrow’s good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie totally inspired by this print which I may buy just for the hell of it because I love it so much, even if it doesn't match any of my decor.  
> https://society6.com/product/the-red-umbrella-hee_print#1=45


End file.
